Basketball goals are frequently used in areas outside of professional basketball arenas. These basketball goals are typically mounted to a pole or wall, and may include a mechanism to adjust the height of the goal. In many instances, when a pole is provided as the means for mounting the basketball goal at a residential location, the area behind the basketball goal may include objects (e.g., motor vehicles) susceptible to damage from a basketball as a result of an errant pass or shot by a player. In other instances in which the area behind the basketball goal may be free from any obstructions, an errant pass or shot by a player may result in the travel of the basketball a great distance from the basketball goal.
What is needed, therefore, is a barrier to prevent a basketball from damaging any objects located behind the basketball goal and/or to prevent the basketball from traveling past a set distance from a basketball goal.